power_levelfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE PUNCH-MAN Power Levels
Saitama Introduction Arc Saitama (suppressed): 1 Vaccine Man: 700,000,000 Vaccine Man (Transformation): 900,050,000 Genos: 1,360,000 Mosquito Girl: 1,100,000 Mosquito Girl (Blood): 1,560,000 Genos 2.0: 1,560,000 Kamykuri: 240,000 Armored Gorilla: 960,000 Ground Dragon: 200,000 Beast King: 1,600,000 Beast King (Ultimate Move): 2,400,000 Carnage Kabuto: 300,400,000 Carnage Kabuto (Carnage Mode): 600,800,000 Saitama vs Genos Genos (Max) - 3,000,000 Saitama (Death Punch)- 0 Rumoured Monster Arc Kombu Infinity- 5,780,000 Spring Mustouche- 2,560,000 Golden Ball- 4,800 Genos- 4,000,000 Saitama (Suppressed)- 50,000,000 Giant Meteor Arc Genos- 5,000,000 Bang (Suppressed)- 7,000,000 Metal Knight's Robot- 8,000,000 Genos (New Parts)-11,000,000 Genos (Full-Power(core))- 50,000,000 Saitama (Suppressed)- 0 Tank Top Tiger- 36 Tank Top Black Hole- 53 Sea Folk Arc Saitama (suprimido) - 65.000.000 Sea Monsters- 200,000-400,000 Stinger- 460,000 Lightning Max- 100,070, Puri Puri Prisoner- 3,100,000 Puri Puri Prisoner Angel Style- 6,200,000 Speed of Sound Sonic- 2,000 Sea King (Suppressed)- 36,000,000 Genos- 10,000,000 Sneck- 1,100,000 Sea King (Max)- 50,000,000 Mumen the Rider- 7 Alien Conquerors (Boros) Arc Saitama (surpressed)- 0 Genos- 67,000,000 Bang- 2,00,000,000,000 Atomic samurai- 28,000 Metal Bat- 17,000,000 Puri Puri prisoner- 7,000,000 Sweet mask- 25,000,000 Tatsumaki - shes like 28 (suppressed)- 72,000,000 Mezalgard- 100,000,000 Geryuganshoop- 45,000,000 Boros (Armor)- 80,000,000,000 Boros (Unrestricted)- 1,800,000,000 Boros - 70,000,000,0000,000 Boros (Metoric Burst) 800,000,000,000,000,000,000 Collapsing Star: Roaring Cannon- 800,000,000,000,000,000,000 Serious Punch- 0 MANGA READERS ONLY: Warning: This section is for manga readers only. If you are planning to read the manga, (Which is highly recommended) please wait until the season 2 came out (Because it's coming out on April), then read the manga. - Fiqstro Introduction Arc King- 10 G4- 10,000,000 Fubuki- 2,000,000 Genos (G4 Upgrade)- 25,000,000 Garou- 20.000,000 Golden Ball- 487,000 Spring Mustache- 800,000 Tank Top Vegeterian- 800,000 Tank Top Master- 8,000,000 Charanko- 100,000 Super Fight Tournament Arc Junior Centipede- 5,000,000 Senior Centipede- 10,000,000 Metal Bat- 18,000,000 Metal Bat (Injured)- 20,000,000 Elder Centipede- 200,000,000 Marshall Gorilla- 800,000 Heavy Kong- 700,000 Lightning Genji- 800,000 Maiko Plasma- 500,000 Electric Catfish Man- 500,000 Hundred-Eyes Octopus- 10,000,000 Fist Fight Djinn- 30,000,000 Eyesight- 50,000,000 Pureblood- 80,000,000 DO-S- 70,000,000 Free Hugger- 50,000,000 Lightning Max - 2,000,000 Sneck - 1,500,000 Bakuzan- 5,000,000 Choze- 50,000,000 Rosie- 100,000 Boltane/Volten- 25,000,000 Benpatsu- 1,000,000 Hakumichi- 1,000,000 Rosie (Monsterized) - 500,000 Benpatsu (Monsterized) - 500,000/1,000,000 Volten (Monsterized) - 40,000,000 Hakumichi (Monsterized) - 4,000,000 Choze (Monsterized)- 80,000,000 Suiryu (suppressed) - 90,000,000 Suiryu (max power)-120,000,000 The Three Crows - 60,000,000 Gouketsu - 400,000,000 Bakuzan (monsterized) - 100,000,000 Elder Centipede Arc Watchdog man- 500,000,000 Garou- 100,000,000 Death Gatling - 7,000,000 Stinger - 7,000,000 Wild Horn - 800,000 Smile Man - 3,000,000 Chain n' toad - 5,000,000 Glasses - 1,000,000 Shooter - 800,000 Gun Gun - 800,000 Tareo - 100 Genos - 80,000,000 Bang (suppressed) - 200,000,000 Bomb (suppressed) - 250,000,000 Phoenix Man - 30,000,000 Elder Centipede - 400,000,000 Elder Centipede (Regenerated) - 600,000,000 Serious Punch - 4 trilioni Garou Arc Pre-Woke Garou - 50,000,000 Narinki's Private Squad - 1,000,000 G5 - 50,000,000 Royal Ripper - 50,000,000 Bug God - 75,000,000 Sludge Jellyfish 5,000,000 Pre-Woke Garou (After Royal Ripper fight) - 200,000,000 Supermouse - 20,000,000 Showerhead - 20,000,000 Unihorn - 20,000,000 Overgrown Rover - 2,000,000,000 Pre-Woke Garou (After Overgrown Rover fight) - 300,000,000 Gyoro Gyoro - 400,000,000 Pre-Woke Garou (After Gyoro Gyoro) - 350,000,000 Orochi - 10,000,000,000 Pre-Woke Garou (After Orochi) - 500,000,000 Monster Association Arc Tatsumaki - 1,000,000,000 Child Emperor - 500,000,000 Pig God - 500,000,000 Zombieman - 80,000,000 Superalloy Darkshine - 600,000,000 Flashy Flash - 500,000,000 Amai Mask - 300,000,000 Iaian - 50,000,000 Bushidrill- 50,000,000 Okamaitachi- 50,000,000 Gale Wind & Hellfire Flame - 60,000,000 Gale Wind & Hellfire Flame (Monsterized) - 100,000,000 Flashy Flash - 600,000,000 Phoenix Man - 30,000,000 Phoenix Man (First Resurrection) - 300,000,000 Child Emperor (Brave Giant) - 100,000,000 Phoenix Man (Fire Falcon Mode) - 350,000,000 Phoenix Man (Prominence Hawk Mode) - 400,000,000 Phoenix Man (Diamond Eagle Mode(2nd Resurrection)) - 700,000,000 Millenium Emperor Nova - 650,000,000 Zombieman - 80,000,000 Pureblood - 80,000,000 Amai Mask - 350,000,000 Narinki's Private Squad (Better Armor) - 2,000,000 DO-S - 70,000,000 The Great Food Tub - 30,000,000 Pig God - 500,000,000 Iaian - 50,000,000 Bushidrill- 50,000,000 Okamaitachi- 50,000,000 Devil Long Hair - 80,000,000 Puri Puri Prisoner - 100,000,000 Tiger level monsters (teamed up) - 10,000,000 Vaccuma - 10,000,000 Vaccuma (Absorbtion) - 50,000,000 Puri Puri Prisoner (Angel Vibration) - 200,000,000 Prisoners - 5,000,000 Nyan - 200,000,000 Superalloy Darkshine - 700,000,000 Bug God - 90,000,000 Gyoro Gyoro - 500,000,000 Tatsumaki - 1,000,000,000 Gyoro Gyoro (“Final Form”) - 700,000,000 Tatsumaki (less supressed) - 2,000,000,000 Saitama - 900,000,000,000 Orochi - 5,000,000,000 King - 99^99^99^^99 WEBCOMIC READERS ONLY: Warning! This section contains webcomic spoilers, so if you manga-only readers don't wanna get spoiled, get outta here. - Fiqstro Monster Association Arc Psykos - 200,000,000 Tatsumaki (Less suppressed) - 1,500,000,000 Black Sperm - 700,000,000 Atomic Samurai - 500,000,000 Zombieman - 90,000,000 Homeless Emperor - 500,000,000 Amai Mask - 400,000,000 Fuhrer Ugly - 600,000,000 Pig God - 500,000,000 Gums - 600,000,000 Pre-Woke Garou: 500,000,000 Puri Puri Prisoner: 90,000,000 Child Emperor - 100,000,000 Evil Natural Water - 1,000,000,000 Pre-Woke Garou (After Darkshine) - 800,000,000 Tatsumaki (Flipping Base) - 10,000,000,000 Psykos - 500,000,000 Tatsumaki (Brain Damaged) - 900,000,000 Bang (Abandonment Breathing Technique{FULL POWER}) - 1,500,000,000 Genos - 90,000,000 King - 10^^10^^10 (Yes it's true ffs) Fubuki - 5,000,000 Amai Mask (After Fuhrer Ugly's Death) - 600,000,000 "God" - 10^^5 (estimated) Pre-Woke Garou (Almost awakened) - 900,000,000 King Style Ultimate Hellfire Wavemotion Cannon - 10^^^10^^^10 (ITS FUCKING TRUE) King ultimate fleeing technique - Backwards B Dash - 10^^10^^10 (fast af) Multi-Cell Sperm - 2,000,000,000 Tatsumaki - 5,000,000,000 Golden Sperm - 10,000,000,000 Pre-Woke Garou (After Fubuki Fight) - 1,000,000,000 Awakened Garou - 800,000,000,000,000,000 Awakened Garou (Monster Calamity God Slayer Fist) - 100,000,000,000,000,000,000 Awakened Garou (Godslayer Ascending Attack) - 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Awakened Garou (Godslayer Instant Attack) - 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Serious Series Serious Tableflip - 100,000,000,000,000^5 Normal Punch Combo (Consecutive Normal Punches) - 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000^5 Two Handed Normal Punch Combo (Two Handed Consecutive Normal Punches) - 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000^10^2 Awakened Garou - 1st Transformation - 750,000,000,000,000,000 Awakened Garou - 2nd Transformation - 700,000,000,000,000,000 Serious Series Serious Headbutt - 100,100,000,000,000,000^5 Awakened Garou - 3rd Transformation - 100,000,000,000,000 Awakened Garou (Weakened) - 100,000,000,000 Neo Heroes Arc Evil Natural Water (Weakened) - 100,000,000 Overgrown Rover (Weakened) - 10,000 Black Sperm (Weakened) - 1,000,000 Air - 800,000 Psykos (Weakened)- 1,000 Fubuki - 100,000 Tatsumaki- 1,000,000,000 Tatsumaki (Triggered)- 5,000,000,000 Tatsumaki- 7,000,000,000 Tatsumaki (Open wounds) 1,000,000,000 Blast - 2,000,000,000 BE CONTINUED